Azul de medianoche
by Greenboy2008
Summary: Aquellos ojos tan cautivantes despertaban en ella sus sentimientos mas ardientes, sin embargo sus temores le impedían entregarse a sus deseos. Razón vs Instinto, Miedo vs Pasión ¿Cuál ganará? Universo Alterno. One-hot-shot.


**Azul de medianoche**

***One-hot-shot***

**Atención: Leer bajo su propio riesgo, esta historia puede resultar ofensiva para quienes son muy apegados a la personalidad de los personajes o que tienen preferencias diferentes en cuanto a parejas con el personaje de Ami. Evítense la molestia de leer algo que pueda molestarles. A quienes les gusta leer situaciones diferentes e intensas, ¡Disfrútenlo! Pero esto puede subir la temperatura, se recomienda estar preparado. Una vez advertidos, que comience la diversión ;)**

_Tell me how you've never felt_  
_Delicate or innocent_  
_Do you still have doubts that_  
_Us having faith makes any sense_

-¡Tu turno Mina! – exclamo la chica de larga cabellera oscura que caía en cascada por su espalda y todas las miradas se dirigieron a la joven rubia que tenía sujeto su cabello en una larga coleta.

-¡Ya se que me vas a preguntar! – rió Mina aventándole un almohadón a la morena quien lo esquivo con sonrisa traviesa

-¿Le haz hecho un 69 a Armand? – lanzó Rei arrancando carcajadas de todas las presentes dejando boquiabierta a una sonrojada Mina - ¡Lo hiciste! ¡zorra afortunada!

-¡No he contestado aún! – ofendida Mina ante la risa burlona de Rei - ¡Si! ¡Y no una sino varias veces! y para tu información ¡Lo tiene ENORME! – recalcó la rubia haciendo un ademán significativo con ambas manos, las carcajadas fueron mas atronadoras

-¡Eres una golfa Aino! – exclamo Rei entre risas

-¡Mira quien lo dice! ¡La que tiene un consolador tamaño bestia!

-¿Quieres que te regale uno? – sonrió Rei pícaramente guiñándole un ojo

-Gracias pero no lo necesito - respondió Mina provocando nuevas risas, tomó la botella de Baylis que había en el centro del circulo que formaban ella y sus amigas en el suelo, la destapo y vertió su contenido en los vasos que tenían cada una -¡Aun no terminas el anterior Ami! – reprendió a su amiga de cabellos azulados

-Creo que paso – negó la joven con el vaso en la mano

-¡Nada de eso Ami, conoces las reglas! – dijo una castaña severamente -¡Doble de castigo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! – comenzó ella riendo siendo imitada por Mina y Rei

Ami cerró los ojos y se llevó el vaso a los labios bebiendo el contenido de un golpe animada por sus amigas, la bebida paso por su garganta dejándole una sensación de escozor pero a la vez impregnando el gusto a menta y chocolate en sus labios. Mina le sirvió de nuevo y ella sintiendo como el calor le subía a las mejillas rápidamente, bebió sin pensarlo mucho.

-¡Eso Ami, asi se hace! – alabó Rei asintiendo complacida - Ahora es tu turno

-¡No haz girado la botella! – objeto Ami

-¡Al diablo con la botella Ami! – espetó Mina – Es la quinta ronda y aún no hemos llegado a los detalles interesantes contigo

-¿Qué quieren saber? – asustada la joven conociendo a sus amigas

-Veamos ¿Tu que opinas Lita? – preguntó Mina a la castaña

-Pues no se…no imagino que clase de secretos oscuros oculta la dulce Ami – sonriendo malévolamente – Haber Ami, ya dinos ¿Lo hiciste con Richard? – La chica bajo el rostro sonrojado ante la atenta mirada de sus amigas quienes la observaban fijamente

-¿Y bien? – insistió Rei ansiosa

-Si – fue la seca respuesta de la la peli azul seguida de una exclamación unánime de las otras tres

-¡Ami me alegra tanto saber que no eres virgen! – emocionada Mina abrazando a su amiga que seguía muy colorada

-Llegué a pensar que el motivo de que terminaron fue que no lo habían hecho después de casi tres años de noviazgo – dijo Rei

-No – negó Ami con el rostro serio – No fue porque no lo hiciéramos…era porque…

-¿Qué cosa? – interesada Lita, Ami vio a sus amigas dudando sin saber como abordar aquel tema que la incomodaba tanto.

-¿Cómo le hacen? – cuestionó casi desesperada

-¿El que? – confundida Rei

-¡Pues disfrutarlo! ¡Yo no siento nada! – lanzó Ami dejando boquiabiertas a las tres

-¡Oh por Dios! – chilló Mina

-¡Ami! – sorprendida Lita

-¡Eres frígida! – exclamó Rei hablando por todas, haciendo que la chica volviera el rostro avergonzado

-¿Tienes que decirlo de esa forma? – reclamó la peli azul queriendo con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra la tragase viva y odiando el que sus ojos se empañaran de traicioneras lágrimas, las demás miraron a la morena en forma recriminante.

-Vamos Ami, no te lo tomes tan enserio, solo estamos jugando – habló Mina confortando a su amiga pasando el brazo por sus hombros

-Además ya conoces a Rei, la lengua se le va de largo para todo – siguió Lita

- No se por qué te pones así Ami, tampoco es para que te ofendas – lanzó Rei cruzándose de brazos

-¿Ah no? – la encaró Ami enojada – Que va, solo me dijiste lo mismo que mi novio me reclamó hasta cansarse una y otra vez, pero es fácil para ti burlarte de algo que no conoces ¡Que no sabes como se siente! ¡Porque ninguno de los chicos con los que has estado te ha mandado al demonio por no gemir como loca en la cama! – tanto Rei como las otras dos quedarón sorprendidas de aquella reacción tan impropia de alguien tan reservado como Ami, la chica se sonrojó vivamente y agachó nuevamente el rostro - ¡Lo siento! ¡No debi haber dicho eso!

-No Ami, no te disculpes – negó Mina a su lado comprensiva

-Ami…lo siento, no quise ofenderte, perdóname – apenada Rei

-Mejor cambiemos de tema – pidió la chica incomoda

-Oigan ¿Qué les parece si vamos por algo de comer? – propuso Lita tratando de calmar las cosas

-Me parece buena idea – siguió Mina, y entre todas se pusieron en camino a la cocina, aunque para Ami, la diversión ya había acabado

…..

La música instrumental sonaba y los invitados vestidos de rigurosa etiqueta bebían el champange de sus copas entre amenas pláticas y una que otra broma. Como siempre, otra frívola y ya acostumbrada reunión con las importantes personalidades del mundo de la medicina a la que Ami asistía con su madre, en esta ocasión había sido fuera de la ciudad, en un reconocido hotel.

-¿Podrías al menos intentar divertirte? – lanzaba la mujer mayor que lucía un elegante vestido blanco.

-Creo que me engento – respondió incomoda Ami ante una sonrisa de su madre

-Cariño, tienes que dejar de ser tan introvertida, estoy segura de que podrías pasar un buen rato si solo te sueltas un poco – animó la mujer mayor

-Lo intento madre- nerviosa Ami

-Mira ahí está Zafiro y no te ha quitado la mirada de encima desde hace varios minutos – sonrió su madre haciendo que la chica se sonrojara - Creo que el viaje por Alemania le ha sentado bastante bien, se ha vuelto muy atractivo ¿No te gusta?

-¡Madre que cosas dices! - se alarmó la joven muy con las mejillas ruborizadas

-No tiene nada de malo cariño ambos son jóvenes

-¿Cómo puedes asegurar que me gusta? – nerviosa la joven sintiendo como los latidos de su pecho se aceleraban

-Soy tu madre, te conozco – guiñó un ojo ella con una sonrisa – Y estoy segura de que tu le sigues gustando tanto o más desde que se fue a estudiar fuera.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que yo le gusto de esa manera? – incomoda ella

-¿Y porque no? Eres joven, bonita, inteligente y él es un chico muy guapo, brillante y lo conoces prácticamente desde la cuna – enumeró su madre – Es más que obvio que ambos se gustan y honestamente me sorprende que nunca hayan salido siquiera

-Porque somos amigos madre, nada mas – tajante Ami

-El que sean amigos no quiere decir que no puedan intentar algo y mira, parece que el va a tomar iniciativa, viene hacia aquí.

Los ojos de Ami se encontraron fijamente con los intensos ojos de Zafiro, centelleantes y profundos que siempre lograban cautivarla de forma inexplicable. Su corazón latió con rapidez viéndolo avanzar hacia ella en cámara lenta.

-Doctora Mizuno, Ami – saludo el correctamente con voz grave llegando hacia ellas

-Zafiro querido, que gusto que te nos unas – sonriente la mujer mayor – Ami se me preguntaba si te decidirías a invitarla a bailar una pieza

-¡Madre! – reclamó la joven completamente horrorizada

-Será un honor – sonrió Zafiro y ofreció galantemente su brazo a la joven quien se quedó petrificada en su lugar pero animada por su madre aceptó la invitación.

El joven la guió por la pista conduciéndola entre la gente y ella sentía como si con cada paso se dirigiera a su sentencia de muerte.

-No se bailar muy bien – habló atropelladamente ella

-Entonces yo te enseñaré – afirmo el con esa seguridad que lo hacía único, posó su mano en la cintura de Ami quien sintió como si una descarga la recorriera de pies a cabeza al contacto -¿Nerviosa? – sonrió el

-No quiero hacer un ridículo – mustió ella

-No te preocupes, yo te guio, solo mírame a los ojos – pidió el

Sus ojos, aquellas cautivantes y hechizantes pupilas intensas de un azul tan profundo e infinito como el cielo a media noche. Ami quien se sentía indefensa solo se dejó guiar sintiendo sus sentidos muy despiertos reaccionando a su acompañante. La fragancia de su loción, la firmeza de su agarre, pero lo más cautivante, el intenso azul de su mirada, que hacia como si perdiera todo contacto con la realidad.

Y el tiempo pasó sin que ambos se percataran, como si el mundo se hubiese detenido a su alrededor, solo estaban ellos dos. Habiendo bailado varias piezas, la pareja salió a la terraza del hotel buscando un lugar mas intimo. Se recrearon sintiendo la fresca brisa nocturna mientras contemplaban las olas del mar rompiendo en la playa. Ami sintió en su interior aflorar un incontrolable deseo por sentirlo, besarlo, acariciarlo. Sorprendida de sus propios pensamientos la joven se cuestionó si el pensaría lo mismo, pero pudo ver la respuesta reflejada en su mirada y como si el adivinara sus deseos, la tomó con firmeza entre sus brazos, uniendo sus labios en un beso intenso.

Sorprendida al inicio pero al sentir como sus instintos despertaban, la joven reacciono al beso que la hizo sentir viva y plena.

-Me gustas Ami – susurro el a su oído besando el cuello de la chica

-Zafiro – repitió ella perdida entre sus besos y sus caricias. Entonces el temor se hizo presente en ella, el solo pensar la situación, el y ella haciendo el amor, o intentando hacer el amor sin que ella pudiese reaccionar – No Zafiro….no

-¿Por qué? – la retuvo el obligándola a mirarlo

-Zafiro…por favor, no hagas esto más difícil para mí, me gustas mucho, pero yo…simplemente yo no puedo estar con nadie – habló ella arrepintiéndose terriblemente después de lo que dijo by retirándose a toda prisa dejando al joven desconcertado.

Horas más tarde, Ami en el interior de su habitación salía del baño tras una larga ducha. Se colocó un camisón de seda blanco y dejó caer en la cama cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, recordando lo que había ocurrido horas antes con Zafiro.

-Eres una idiota Ami, una idiota – se recriminó asi misma por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad, pero era cierto que lo ocurrido con Richard había dejado una marca muy profunda en ella, muchos miedos e inseguridades. En eso unos golpes en la puerta que daba a su terraza la hizo salir de su abstracción.

-¡Zafiro! – se asombró ella de ver al joven tras la cortina - ¿Qué haces aquí? – intrigada ella abriendo la puerta

-Necesito hablar contigo – declaro el con voz grave entrando en la habitación de la chica. Ami se quedó petrificada en su lugar al contemplarlo, no llevaba camisa, por lo cual su torso musculoso y descubierto relucía con la luz de la luna, sus ojos ansiosos y ardientes fijos en ella – Quiero que me digas, porque si ambos sentimos esta atracción me sigues evitando.

-Es mejor que te vayas Zafiro, no debes estar aquí - nerviosa ella

-Ami, sabes que siempre me haz gustado, si no te lo dije antes fue porque no sabía si sentías lo mismo que yo y cuando decidí confesarte mis sentimientos ya eras novia de ese imbécil, por eso me fui a Alemania, pero ahora que he regresado, no pienso dejarte ir nuevamente – declaro el con seguridad acercándose a ella peligrosamente y atrapándola en sus brazos – Déjame demostrártelo Ami, sé que tú también lo deseas, puedo verlo en la forma en que me vez

-Zafiro…por Dios…¡No podemos hacer esto aquí y ahora! – negó Ami estremeciéndose con la cercanía

-¿Y porque no?– siguió el hombre acorralándola contra la pared, penetrándola con aquella mirada tan intensa que parecía ver a través del interior, como si pudiese desnudarle el alma, esos ojos del color de la media noche que la hipnotizaban peligrosamente - ¿Por qué te reprimes? – susurro el a su oído depositando un beso en la mandíbula de la joven quien sintió como sus mejillas se encendieron y sus latidos se aceleraron – Quiero hacerte el amor Ami, quiero que conozcas la pasión entre mis brazos.

-¡No Zafiro! Detente por favor ¡Mi madre está en la habitación continua! – horrorizada ella

-No me importa – declaro el besando su cuello – No tienes por que reprimir lo que sientes

La mirada de Zafiro era electrizante, hipnótica y cautivante, como si fuese un potente imán que la atraía con todas sus potencias y sin contenerse esta vez, Ami se abalanzó sobre él estrellando sus labios contra los suyos en un beso anhelante e intenso. La lengua de Zafiro se abrió paso por la boca de la chica fundiéndose con la suya en delirante y exquisita sincronía. Sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse y como su interior ardió completamente en ese beso extraordinario e hilarante, Zafiro la tomó firmemente, bajando las manos hacía sus glúteos apretándose contra ella haciendo que ella reaccionara al contacto sujetando sus cabellos con fuerza.

Zafiro sin dejar de besarla la tomo firmemente, sujetándola de las piernas que ella entrelazó alrededor de su cintura y la condujo hasta su cama dejándose caer ambos en ella, la chica seguía besándolo dejándose llevar por todos los impulsos que sentía, descubriendo aquella sensación única que despertaba en ella con gran intensidad. Las caricias del varón pasaron por debajo del camisón de Ami quien se estremecía ante su tacto que le erizaba la piel, sus manos recorrieron sus tersos senos, en aquel momento palpitantes, reaccionando a roce de sus dedos haciendo que la joven entre los besos lanzara un gemido en reflejo del éxtasis que sentía.

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til you open the door _

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,_  
_Show me love, show me love,_  
_'Til I'm up off the floor_

Entregándose completamente a lo que sentía en aquel momento alucinante, ella misma se despojó del camisón de seda que cubría su cuerpo dejándolo al descubierto. Los ojos de Zafiro relucieron centellantes al contemplar su desnudez, las curvas suaves y perfectas, la piel tersa y nívea iluminada por la tenue luz nocturna que se filtraba por la ventana, el rubor encendido en sus mejillas y las pupilas dilatadas por la excitación y el deseo. La chica se mordió el labio inferior contemplándolo de igual forma, sintiéndose extasiada y cautivada por sus ojos que hacían honor a su nombre, tan azules e intensos como el cielo de media noche. Unieron nuevamente sus labios a la vez que sus cuerpos se encontraron en placentero contacto, el calor en la piel de ambos incrementaba con cada roce, con cada movimiento, cada caricia y cada beso.

Ami sentía vibrar cada musculo de su cuerpo perdida entre lo besos y caricias de Zafiro que dejaban un sendero ardiente por toda su piel. El corazón latía en su pecho con fuerza frenética, palpitando aceleradamente acompasado con su agitada respiración, un jadeo ahogado escapo de sus labios al sentir la erección del varón rozando contra ella por encima de la tela de su ropa interior. Él se movia cadentemente en excitante fricción, sintiendo a Ami vibrar bajo su cuerpo arrancándole suaves gemidos y gozando con el deleite de la chica.

-¿Te gusta? – susurró roncamente a su oído

-Si….sí….. – asintió ella en placentera agonía

Bajó su rostro besando de su pecho hacia su ombligo, haciendo que la chica se arqueara con cada beso sin dejar de acariciar sus pechos encendidos, bajo hacia los muslos de la chica, besando provocativamente su entrepierna, incrementando su delirio con cada roce de su lengua acercándose hacia el centro. Un nuevo gemido escapo de la garganta de Ami al sentir la humedad provocada por la lengua de Zafiro, quien por encima de la tela de las bragas de seda estimulaba a la joven en su punto más sensible, un pequeño aperitivo de lo que venía a continuación. Ayudado por ella misma, retiró la prenda íntima dejando al descubierto la femenina cavidad, reanudado su labor ahora sin ningún obstáculo de por medio. Las pupilas dilatadas de Ami se encontraron con los orbes azules de Zafiro que la miraban fijamente, incapaz de descifrar que había exactamente reflejado en ellos…¿Pasión? ¿Deseo? ¿Lujuria? Quizás todos al mismo como el torbellino de sensaciones que sentía ella recorriendo en su interior.

Infierno y paraíso en un mismo deseo, ángel convertido en demonio dejándose arrastrar por el abismo de la pasión. La mirada hechizante de su amante era cautivante, quien sin dejar de mirarla fijamente disfrutaba del fruto femenino, acompañando aquello con maestras caricias que erizaban los botones de sus senos. La razón se perdió completamente dejando paso a que los instintos despertaran y afloraran en aquella mujer que por primera vez en su vida conocía la dádiva del placer. El momento de la consumación llegó y Zafiro sacó el preservativo de su pantalón, sin embargo fue Ami quien tomó la iniciativa quitándolo de sus manos.

_Show me love, show me love show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til it's inside my pores _

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,_  
_Show me love, show me love,_  
_'Til I'm screaming for more_

Un intercambio de sonrisas cómplices y miradas cargadas de deseo, Ami desabrochó el pantalón de Zafiro e introdujo la mano por el slip donde se abultaba su erección. Un gemido placentero y ronco de el ante la incitante caricia de la joven quien rompiendo sus prejuicios se atrevió a masajear su miembro erecto que reaccionaba palpitante entre su mano, abrió el envoltorio que contenía el condón y lo colocó a la perfección, para que diera inicio el tan esperado momento. Sin dejar de mirarse, como si sus miradas estuviesen conectadas por fuerza magnética, Zafiro entró en su interior en delirante arrebato.

Un prolongado gemido escapo de los labios de Ami quien sintió como si una descarga eléctrica hubiese recorrido su espina dorsal al sentir la entrada de Zafiro, quien con movimientos firmes se movía acoplándose a su cuerpo. Vigorosamente el varón movía sus caderas en exquisita sincronía, haciendo más veloces y constantes sus entradas y salidas, sus brazos extendidos, con los músculos tensos y las manos reclinadas sobre la cama, su espalda se flexionaba con asombrosa perfección coordinándose con los movimientos de Ami que se hicieron más cadenciosos y frenéticos.

Sus labios se fundieron en un prolongado beso al igual que sus cuerpos en rítmicos movimientos, Zafiro y Ami en acompasado vaivén se acoplaban perfectamente. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas, sus latidos acelerados y ambos cuerpos empapados por pequeñas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por la piel cuyos poros afloraban en reflejo del éxtasis. Ami se aferró a la espalda de su amante e instintivamente dejo las marcas de sus uñas haciendo que el reluciente tinte rojizo se asomara sobre la piel de Zafiro, pero lejos de importarle al varón, aquello pareció avivar su ímpetu moviéndose erráticamente, con fuertes embestidas.

-Siénteme Ami…quiero que dejes salir todo lo que sientes – susurró el con voz ronca y grave

-Zafiro – gimió la chica gozando con cada movimiento suyo – No te detengas

-No me detendré – aseguró el intensificando su ritmo

La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana iluminó el cuerpo de ambos con tonalidades azules, quienes se entregaban el uno al otro, dejándose llevar como si no existiese el mundo a su alrededor, solo importaba ese momento, ese instante, único, extraordinario y mágico. Como si cada célula de su interior estallase, como si cada musculo y cada poro lo sintiese, el orgasmo llegó, Ami sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y como aquella sensación se extendió desde su pecho hasta la punta de sus dedos, con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente como si fuera a salírsele y cada fibra de su ser vibrando intensamente en exquisito placer.

_Show me love, show me love  
Give me all that I want  
Show me love, Show me love  
'Til I'm screaming for more_

Horas más tarde Ami reposaba entre los brazos de Zafiro, con la cabeza reclinada sobre su pecho sintiendo como el acariciaba sus cabellos.

-¿En que piensas? – pregunto él sin dejar de acariciarla

-Creo que nunca había estado mejor en toda mi vida – respondió ella con sinceridad levantando el rostro hacia el de él, encontrándose con una sonrisa no solo en sus labios sino en sus ojos también – Gracias

-Fue un placer – aseguró el acariciando su rostro

-Con una última mirada a esos ojos azules, Ami cerró los ojos sin dejar de esbozar esa sonrisa en sus labios sabiendo que a partir de ese momento, todo sería diferente y que en la próxima pijamada con sus amigas, tendría una nueva sorpresa que contar.

*Fragmentos de la canción: _**Show me love**_** de tATu**

**Notas de Autor**

**Bien he aquí yo, haciendo acto de presencia para aceptar los reclamos por pervertir a Ami XD jejeje. Sí lo sé, deben estar preguntándose ¿Y a este enfermo pervertido que le pasa por la cabeza para hacer esta clase de cosas con Ami y Zafiro? **

**Pero ¿Y por qué no?**

**=)**

**Después de todo, para quienes leyeron Dulce tentación, recordarán que prometí explotar el potencial de las chicas, con historias como esta. A mí en lo personal la pareja de Ami y Zafiro me encanta, creo que tiene potencial. De hecho cualquier situación es posible, si usamos la imaginación.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado esta pequeña y candente historia, así como yo disfruté escribiéndola, porque a quien no le gustaría vivir una experiencia como esta, sentir como hasta el último poro del cuerpo estalla hasta gritar por más y ver fuegos artificiales ;)**

**Saludos a todos y prometo más sorpresas de poco a poco….**


End file.
